


Criminal Minds Alphabet Challenge

by lailah



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: AU, Anal, Angst, BDSM, Babies, Biting, Character Death, Children, Choking, College, Comedy, Cute, Dom/sub, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Rough anal, School, Smut, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lailah/pseuds/lailah
Summary: Here's my Criminal Minds Alphabet ChallengeI'll cover everything from Smut to fluff and back again. The ship will only be Aaron and Spencer. Though the rest of the family will make appearances through out! There may also be a few other ships that I'm lovin' making appearancesI will post warnings/triggers for each chapter. As well as the overall genre.I'm hoping to post a new chapter each evening, work dependant!
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr.
Comments: 36
Kudos: 99





	1. A - Aaron

Genre: Smut. 

Warnings/Triggers: rough sex, biting, over-stimulation

Aaron stared out the window to his office, watching his team below. There was one person he was particularly focused on, Spencer Reid. The man was currently bent over JJ’s desk explaining something to the blonde. Aaron’s gaze focused on the way his slacks pulled tight over the man’s ass. Hotch took a breath and tried to push the thoughts from his head, but it was useless. He was falling hopeless for the younger man and the thoughts of screwing the genius until he couldn’t think no more was a challenge Hotch wanted to take on. 

Aaron lent back in the chair and let a breath fall from his lips as he let the thoughts take him over. He pictured himself leaving the office and walking down to where the other man was. He would push him down against the desk, pinning his slender body against the wood. His large hands spread out over the man’s shoulders, his groin pressed hard against Spencer’s ass, grinding against until he could himself grow hard. 

“Do you want me Spencer? Do you want me to fuck you over this desk my love?” Aaron breathed. Fingers curling tight into lean muscles of his arms. He would feel the man below him shake, mutter breathless whimpers and push back against him. All the consent Aaron needed to fuck the man into oblivion. 

Aaron pulled a hand free and curled it around the man’s throat. Pulling him up from the desk with a firm grip that had Spencer mewling against his chest. With the remaining hand, he pulled at his belt, yanking it free and open until he could push his pants down. Once they fell around his knees, with his boxers included. Aaron wrapped a hand around his semi hard cock and pulled it to full attention. “If I had that cock ring with me, I’d lock you up. Stop you from cumming when I fuck that tight ass of yours.” Aaron growled biting at the edge of the younger man’s ear. Nipping at the soft skin and soothing it with flicks of his tongue. 

Spencer thrust into his grasp, rocking his hips back and forth searching for release. However, Aaron took that from him, releasing his cock and pushing him back down onto the desk. His hand came crashing down against one pert cheek, causing a bright red hand print to appear against milky skin. Spencer shouted out, only muffling himself with his fist after making so much noise. “Keep it down baby, we don’t want to draw anyone in now do we?” He saw Spencer shake his head and press his forehead down against the desk.

Aaron reached into his pocket and pulled out the small bottle of lube he had stashed there earlier. He coated his fingers with one hand and then squirted some down the other man’s ass crack. Setting the bottle down he parted his cheeks and pressed two fingers deep inside. He moved hard and quickly, listening to the way Spencer whined against his fist. He scissored the two fingers and watched as he writhed against the desk. He was so pretty. All slender and angled, jutting bones that begged to be bitten. 

Once he could see that Spencer was taking pleasure from the two fingers, he added a third, stretching him further. It was such a turn on listening to the younger man. He pushed the fingers in deep, brushing them against his prostate which had Spencer jumping and whimpering against the desk. He rutted his hips, searching for something to bring him relief. Aaron brought his free hand back down on Spencer’s ass, a biting command to tell him to stop. 

Once Aaron deemed him suitably stretched, he pulled his fingers free and chuckled when Spencer whined and grumbled against the desk. “So eager for me sweet boy.” Aaron unbuckled his own pants, pushing them down enough to allow his cock to spring free, curling up towards his navel. He was so hard it hurt. He slicked up his cock and then pressed the head against the loosened ring of muscle. He had one hand pressed down between Spencer’s shoulder blades holding him in place as he could feel him attempting to push back against his cock. He was always so needy for him. 

Aaron smirked and then slammed in, hard. He didn’t give the man time to adjust, he pushed in until he bottomed out and then held still. Feeling the tight heat wrapped and grasp his cock. He felt so fucking amazing. Aaron took slow deep breaths, starving off the need to cum so quickly. He curled both hands around Spencer’s slender shoulders and gripped tightly, he knew that it would likely leave bruises and it thrilled him to know he could see them the next day. 

Once he had control over himself again and Spencer was whining for him to continue, Aaron pulled back, all but pulling out before slamming back in once more. He was rough, his own need driving him. Aaron repeated the movement over and over again, slamming into the younger agent until even his cries weren’t muffled by his fist. He was so fucking hot. 

Aaron pulled him up by shoulders bringing his body back against his own, however still bent slightly. Giving it enough of an angle so Aaron could still pull back and slam back in. He moved his hands, one wrapping around his throat and the other moving down to wrap around his cock. He pumped the hard length, using the pre-cum leaking so readily from the tip to ease the way. Aaron was close, he could feel it in the base of his spine. His balls tightening as he continued seaking his own pleasure as much as bringing Spencer his. 

“You ready to cum for me baby?” Aaron huffed, breathless with the activity and his own desire. “You ready to paint that desk white?” The younger man whined and muttered something in response. Aaron took it as a yes and did something clever with his fingers, stroking over the head of the cock in his hand. Spencer came with a shout, his body going stiff in Aaron’s grip as Spencer literally shot his load across the desk. Painting not only the desk, but the paperwork white as well. 

Once he was spent, Aaron continued to pet at his cock. Stroking it and rubbing calloused fingers over the head. He loved the feeling of shock it caused Spencer each time. It sent a shudder through his body and from the way his ass gripped his cock when he came, to those little shocks, Aaron covered Spencer’s insides white. He came with a groan, biting down at the agent's clothed shoulder until he felt himself stop. “Jesus. Fuck” Aaron cursed panting heavily as he wrapped his arms around the man, holding him in place for as long as he could. 

“Hotch?” Aaron all but rocketed up from the desk at the sound of his name. He was rock hard in his pants, the need to cum burning deep within him. He was breathless and he hadn’t even done anything. He had been staring at the glass without really seeing. So much so, that he hadn’t seen Spencer talking with JJ and making his way up to the Unit Chief’s office. 

The deep red blush had to have been creeping over his cheeks as he faced the man he had been so openly fantasizing about. He felt like he was going to melt into the chair under the gaze.

  
  



	2. B - Bilbo

Genre: Fluff, fun and comedy

Warnings/Triggers: None, I hope!

Aaron hated the fact he was the one to get bored in his relationship with Spencer. Hated that the other man could literally find anything and everything to do and was never left without something to keep him busy. Whether it was working on a paper, starting a new paper or reading a book. He always had something. Aaron couldn’t understand how it could grasp his attention for so long. Aaron thought that that might even start to bore him after so long. 

Jack was staying at JJ’s and Will’s, enjoying a playdate and sleepover with Henry. Aaron was glad he had found a friend and he had comfort knowing that he was safe. The older man lent against the kitchen counter, watching Spencer turn page after page at the speed that he read, he knew it wouldn’t be long before he finished the book. He did enjoy watching the focus in the other man’s eyes, watching as he combed the pages, absorbing the information. When he came to the end and shut the book in his lap Aaron sprung from his spot. 

“Spencer.” He drew his name, rolling the ‘r’ at the end of his name. The younger man looked up and a smile brightened his features as he looked at his lover. “Let’s go do something?” Aaron all but pleaded leaning over the back of the chair he had been sitting in, wrapping his arms around the other man. He felt, more than heard, the man take a breath and chuckle. 

“What would you like to do?” Spencer lent back in the high backed chair. Tipping his head back to look up at the man he had been lucky enough to spend the last two years with. 

“I don’t know anything with you, before we get called in for a case.” Aaron answered. While they were on stand down, it was not unusual for them to get a call telling them they had to head back into the office. 

“But there are so many possibilities, and what I might like, you might not like and then we’re stuck in a predicament about what we do?” Spencer answered. “And honestly, that is the last thing we’re going to want, because it would only mean that we spend more time deciding about what we want to do instead of actually doing it. Like you and Jack the other night looking for something to watch on Netflix.” Spencer finished, shrugging his shoulders and offering a wide smile up to his lover. 

Aaron sighed and rested his head down against the back of the chair, he just wanted to do something. Anything that would get him out the house and doing something other than staring at case files. “Why don’t we go for a walk in the city? We might find something to do there?” Spencer offered. It seemed like a good solution. Nothing set in stone, but plenty of opportunities for them to find something that they would both feel happy doing. 

They had decided to walk from the townhouse into the city, it was only twenty minutes and it was nice to walk hand in hand or arm and arm with the person you loved. They rarely got the chance to do anything like and Aaron knew they both wished it could happen more. As they got into the city they stopped and picked up a pretzel from a stand, Spencer tried to complain, something about hygiene rates and chances of getting food poisoning. However, Aaron simply purchased the pretzels and thrust one into Spencer’s hands telling him to eat it with a fond smile. 

They walked around for a while longer, simply enjoying just being with each other more than anything. A few hours had rolled around and they stopped for lunch, finding a little pizza shop tucked back from the road. They sat together, wrapped together in each other’s arms stealing kisses and wondering why they didn’t do this more often. The food was amazing and both men vowed to bring Jack here, knowing he would love the food and the fact he could sit and colour on the tablecloth. 

It was moving later into the afternoon and they were heading back to the house, suitably happy they had spent an afternoon doing nothing but walking around a city. As they took route back the two men walked arm in arm. Spencer tucked against Aaron, and Aaron teasing squeezing in his backside from his pocket every now and then. They passed an animal shelter, Spencer pulled them to a stop outside the window and watched as some kittens played in the window. He looked back up at Hotch with the widest of grins. 

“No.” Aaron stated firmly. “It’s not happening Spence, we’re not home enough.” However, Spencer was not listening to his partner or boss and headed into the shelter. Aaron stood on the sidewalk looking at the back of Spencer wondering why he had insisted on taking a walk in the city. Aaron took a breath and followed him inside. 

The moment he stepped through the door he was hit by the sounds and smells of animals; cats, dogs, birds and by the looks of its reptiles. Aaron looked around for Spence, but couldn’t see the man, he expected him to be at the front with the kittens, but he wasn’t anywhere to be seen. “Can I help you today?” A young woman approached Aaron. 

“Yeah, I’m looking for my boyfriend. He just came in? Shoulder length brown hair, slim wearing a sweater vest?” Aaron gave a basic description. He could have gone more detailed but the woman didn’t need to know about his nose would curl when he laughed, or the dimples he had when smiled. That might have been taking it a little too far. 

“Ah yes, he’s out back making friends.” The woman chuckled and pointed Aaron in the direction of ‘out back’. He followed and when he stepped outside he found Spencer crouched in front of a cage doing exactly what she had said. Making friends. 

“Spencer, no.” Aaron stared wide eyed, this was not going to happen. “We are not getting a dog, a cat is one thing, they’re somewhat self sufficient, but a dog is not.” Aaron explained coming closer to where his lover was crouched. 

“He’s so cute though Aaron, he would be perfect! He looks just like you!” Spencer answered, fingers reaching through the cage to scratch at the docile animal behind it. Aaron wasn’t sure if he was to take that as a compliment or an insult, but he looked inside the cage and there was a black and brown basset hound that looked at least one hundred years old. “I spoke with the manager and she said he’s great with kids, really docile, doesn’t need a lot of walking and is more than happy to be a lap dog. He’s perfect for us!” 

“How? You came in two minutes before I did?” Aaron huffed wondering how he had already gotten too much information on the animal in such a short amount of time. “We can't, it wouldn’t be fair.” He could tell how much Spencer wanted the dog and if he pushed much more than it was likely Aaron was going to give in if not today then another, because he knew the younger man would rope his son into it. 

“You know Jessica would happily look after him, and if she wasn’t able too Garcia would, he could even go into the office with her!” It seemed the man had it all figured out, which meant they were going home with a dog. 

“There isn’t much more I can say is there?” Aaron sighed, though the fond smile curling at his lips told the other man he wasn’t mad.

“Nope, Michelle is already filling out the paperwork.” Aaron opened his mouth and then closed it again. He felt well and truly duped. “You can go pick out the rest of the things we need for him if you want?” The smile on Spencer’s face was enough to make Aaron smile. He could see the elation and honestly, he couldn’t recall ever seeing it before. 

“Okay fine.” Aaron muttered, turning on his heel and going back into the main shop. He wandered around and picked out the essentials. Bowls, collar and lead, bed, food and some treats. Everything else they could get later on. He took it back with him and found Spencer sat on the floor with the dog in his lap. The pair looked good together. 

“Look!” Spencer laughed, the giddy tone to his voice making Aaron smile down at him. The dog was asleep, thanks to whatever Spencer had done stroking him. 

“I feel like you knew about this all the time?” Aaron asked, narrowing his eyes. Spencer only shrugged and muttered something under his breath, which Aaron was pretty sure was ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about’. “I got some bits, we can get more later on, how’s the paperwork going?” 

“All done my loves!” The woman reappeared, who Aaron assumed was called Michelle, waving the documents. “This fine animal is all yours, Mr Reid was in a few weeks ago with the license and completed most of it then, so it was just a quick visit today to collect!” She answered smiling looking down at Spence and the dog. 

“A few weeks ago?” Aaron asked, clicking his tone and narrowing his gaze once again. 

“That was the bit I wasn’t supposed to mention wasn’t it?” Michelle asked wincing. Spencer nodded and gathered the dog into his arms as he rose from the floor. 

“Forgive me?” Spencer asked, sliding up against his lover curling against him with the dog in arms. 

“I’ll think about it.” Aaron answered, scratching at the top of the dogs head. 

A day later. 

“What do you mean you have a surprise for me?” Jack asked as they approached the house. They had waited until they had left JJ’s and Will’s before saying they had something waiting at home for me. 

“It’s a surprise, you’ll just have to wait and see, but you will have to go into the house quietly and calmly okay?” Spencer added, turning back in the front seat to look back at Jack. “Promise?”

“Promise!” Jack shouted, grinning and holding his pinky out for Spencer to link with. They linked pinkies and Spencer turned back just as they pulled into the drive. 

They headed into the house together, Jack between both men as they led him into the kitchen where their new pet was curled up in his bed. They heard Jack’s gasp and together looked down at the boy. “We have a dog?” He whispered creeping as slowly and as quietly as he could towards him. 

“Yeah buddy, we haven’t got a name for him yet though, any thoughts?” Jack sat himself down beside the dog bed and tentatively reached out to scratch the head of the head of the basset hound. 

“What about the name of the person in that book Spencer is reading to me?” Jack asked laughing quietly when the animal licked at his hand. 

“What Bilbo Bagins?” Spencer asked with confusion before catching on to what Jack was talking about.

“Yeah! Bilbo Bagins, it’s such a good name!” Jack grinned turning back to the dog. “What do you think, do you like Bilbo Bagins?” He asked the dog, not to any surprise they had no answer, but Jack did a lick in response. 

“I think our dog is called Bilbo Bagins.” Aaron answered looking momentarily like he wanted to shoot himself. All Spencer could do was laugh, more happy than he had been in a look time. Everything was becoming more and more perfect.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments are always welcome <3


	3. C - Cat O' Nine Tails

Genre: smut

Warnings/Triggers: bdsm, d/s, rough sex

Author's note: So this bad boy turned out to be a hell of a lot longer than I planned for this work, it makes me want to continue it a little more??

Spencer wasn’t sure what he had signed up for. Everything was so... overwhelming. Yes, overwhelming. He had agreed to do this after a recommendation from a friend as long as he could remain anonymous. The last thing he had wanted was for any of the team to find out what he was doing and then judge him for it. What would they think if they found out he was getting his ‘release’ from a hard case by being dominated by a random stranger. God, they would have a field day with it, even though he was struggling to understand why he was getting so much from it and he was meant to be a bonafide genius. 

Still he was sitting alone in the small room he had been shown too, naked apart from the mask that sat in his lap. It was his only condition and the club had been more than willing to support it. He had filled in the questionnaire, answered everything honestly and was told that he would be matched with someone. Only a few days ago he had been sent a handful of profiles to have a look at and pick ones that he felt as comfortable as he could be with. There had been one that stood out. 

Male. 43. High powered job that required a lot of time. That was the gist of it and with everything out it just sat steadily with Spencer. So he had agreed for a meeting, and this was it. It wasn’t your traditional meeting, they would play and if at any point during neither of them were comfortable, then they could call it off. The same as if they didn’t want to see each other at the end. Spencer took a breath and held the mask between his fingers, if he chose to go out there then he would be consenting to something starting and cause anxiety to flare into his stomach. He felt sick, maybe he was going to be sick. 

Spencer stood and paced across the room. He knew he needed this, knew he needed the outlet. He had tried so many other things and then one day someone joked he just needed someone else to take control. That seemed like a bright idea to the younger man, have someone take control just for a little while and get out of his head. It was constantly never ending and maybe that release would be exactly what he needed. So, he researched. He found out everything he could about letting someone else take control and it sat so easily with him that his next research project was a location. 

He found this club and after enquiries learned that catered to clients that were looking for something discreet and safe. The questionnaire had been extensive. Covering everything from the things that Spencer wanted to do, would like to do but was unsure of and the things that were a hard limit. Things he would never be interested in at all. There was so much more and at the time he wondered why, but quickly understood upon asking the question. Some people wanted to be that discreet that they didn’t speak to the people taking charge. There was no conversation between them. The only times they might speak was if they used their safewords. It was exactly what Spencer wanted. With that came the mask. He wanted to hide his face, he had been on TV before and with a job like his he travelled enough that he had pretty much appeared on TV’s all over the country. He didn’t want to take the risk of someone recognising him as an FBI agent. 

Eventually, after precisely fifteen minutes of pacing back and forth across the room Spencer made the decision to head out into the next room. He lifted the mask and pulled it over his face. It was simple. Plain black leather that would cover both the front and back of his head. The mouth was open and there were holes for the nose too. When he looked at himself in the mirror it was strange to see the person looking back at him. He couldn’t believe that he was doing this. 

He reassured himself one more and then headed out, knowing if he waited any longer he would chicken out and the man waiting for him would think he wasn’t coming. When Spencer entered the room he did what had been asked of him, to kneel on the floor and eyes on the ground. He was to never look up at the man who would be dominating. Spencer didn’t understand how someone could take that risk, but then again this was all about trust. 

Only a few moments later someone else entered the room. He heard them pace around him in circles. Slow even moments that set Spencer on edge. All he could of them were bare feet and calves, he didn’t look any higher. Spencer took a breath and his hands trembling as they rested against his thighs. He didn’t know what this man had planned, what he would be doing to him. Then the thought dawned on him, apart from this moment, Spencer had been more concerned about what he was doing than what was going on in his own mind. Imagine that. 

The pacing stopped and the anticipation rose within the younger man. He stood behind him, all he could hear was even breaths and the soft moments of flesh moving against flesh. Then a hand clasped around his throat. Spencer gasped and his instinct was to break free to move away, but instead he stayed. He was encouraged up onto his feet, being held and pulled up by the hand wrapped around and drawn back against the other man’s chest. Spencer could feel the rise and fall of his chest. He could feel the tickle of the light dusting of hair. He could feel the heat, it warmed his already heated skin and Spencer shut his eyes absorbing each and every feeling coursing through his body. 

The other man didn’t need to speak, he simply led Spencer with his body. He used it to guide and move Spencer across the room. There were a few items in the room. He had seen them when he had come in. There had been a bed, a cross which from his research he knew to be a Saint Andrew's Cross, there was also a bench. Those were just some of the items, it didn’t include what was hung on the walls or what was laid out. Spencer was led across the room, which meant he was being led to the cross. He could picture it now. The older man guided Spencer. Tilted his hips against the back of him, telling him which leg to move without even speaking. Spencer did as he was told and walked. He could open his eyes and watch, see where he was going. However, he wanted to put all his trust into this man. He wanted to give everything over and that meant his sight as well, and he gave that at his own free will. 

He felt the cold hard unrelenting wood against his front. He could feel the hairs on his body stand on end as he was pressed against it. The other man crowding against him and holding him in place. Spencer tipped his head to the side and rested it against the wood. One of things he had been open to when filling out the questionnaire was a sexual aspect to the play. He had stated that it had been a long time since he had had any form of a sexual relationship with a man, but it was something he had been open too. So when he felt the lips against his shoulders, it didn’t shock him, instead he let out a breath like he had been holding onto it for a week. 

One hand was still locked around his throat and the other hand was skating over his skin. Fingertips brushing against his hip and then his ribs, along the inside of his sent shivers down Spencer’s spine. The hand wrapped around his wrist and brought it up and then with a practised ease it was buckled to the cross. The movements were repeated on the other side once he had switched hands at his throat. Everything was so calm and practised that Spencer fell into this lull, his head swimming with the thoughts of what  _ he  _ was going to do. That was all he could think about. 

Then the hand was gone from his throat, he moved away completely and Spencer felt lost. He lost the connection and a small whine erupted from his throat. Completely involuntary, but reflecting what he felt in the moment. Then the hands were back, this time spreading his legs and attaching them to the sides of the cross. Spencer was spread and there was nothing he could do about it. He was completely at the mercy of this man and honestly, he didn’t think he would have it any other way. It felt like he had been in the room a lifetime, thought it could have been any more than ten minutes. Time passed so slowly.

He heard the other man walking around again. He took a dozen steps and then came back again. Spencer heard something move, it had been solid and yet sounded soft at the same time. He couldn’t figure that out, couldn’t place what he clearly picked up. That drove the anticipation through the roof again, causing the butterflies to come back and his mind all consumed with the thought that he was going to do something. 

Spencer felt the first touch of something against his back. It took him a moment to figure out what it was. Then it dawned on him when the item stuck his back once more. It was a flogger. It stuck him once more and it wasn’t painful, not the way that he was striking him. It felt like he was caressing his skin with the flogger. The tails connected with his rapidly sensitizing skin and caused little huffs of breath to fall from the younger man’s chest. This was exactly what he wanted. The slow increase of power that the man was putting into it allowed Spencer to solely focus on the strikes and gradually they grew more and more intense. The speed and strength put into them were starting to cause slight discomfort but that only added to the sensation. 

“Colour.” It was one word and it drew Spencer back instantly. The voice didn’t sound right and the thought crossed the back of his mind that the other man was purposely putting it off in an attempt to make it unrecognisable. 

“Green, green Sir.” Spencer answered with a gasp. He was so green that it made his head spin. Everything about this was actually what he wanted and he was now wanting more. He wanted to feel the sharp bite of pain, now more than ever. The other man didn’t respond, instead the flogging stopped and Spencer whined in protest. The loss of contact, he couldn’t stand it. He listened to him moving around again and Spencer didn’t have it in him to focus and figure out what was going on. The footsteps came closer and then the sharp bite of pain came across his ass. 

The younger man arched against the cross. Then it followed again, this time on the other cheek. Yes. Again. Spencer pulled against the buckles and they shook and rattled as he pulled against them. Seven more blows followed and Spencer could feel his mind slipping into this bliss. His body was on fire and it was everything he wanted. Barely anything had happened, but it was the most rewarding release he had ever had. He could feel himself growing harder, and little shocks of pleasure ran through his body when he rubbed his cock against the wood of the cross. 

When the strikes came to an end Spencer was panting and muttering words under his breath that didn’t make much sense. The other body crowed up against him again, hands wrapping around his body and urging him to rest backwards against him. Spencer did just that and when the large calloused hand wrapped around his cock a low moan erupted from his core. He thrust his hips forwards, looking for more of the pleasure that felt like fire under his skin. The other used the pre-cum leaking from his cock to slick his length, slow sensual movements that had twists and thumbs rubbing across the head of cock. The growing need to cum became more prominent and Spencer began to beg, wanting the release. 

He was so close and as another hand came up and fingers wrapped around his nipple, pinching harshly Spencer came with a shout. Spurts of cum covering the cross and the hand of his dominant. It was seconds later that he felt hot wet heat coating his back. The younger man slumped against the cross, feeling exhausted and drained. However, completely and utterly content with the feeling. He was unshackled from the cross and was taken over to the bed, he kept his head down respecting the wishes of his Dom to not look at his face. He led down on his front, head pillowed his hand as the older man tended to his abused skin. 

He used a sweet smelling lotion and worked it into his muscles, easing tension and stinging from the bites of whatever he used. Spencer drifted in that moment, content with just laying there and being looked after. When he came back around the other man was gone and a bottle of water was left beside the bed waiting for him. 

When he looked around the room he saw that he was alone and the flogger and a riding crop were still on the floor where they had been discarded. He would be more happy to experience both of those items again. Pushing up from the bed, he didn’t feel any soreness in his body. He drank the water and after a few moments moved back into the side room he had come from. He pulled the mask from his face and threw it into the chair, sweat was sticky on his skin and yet not a part of him cared. He felt completely at bliss, his head wasn’t running a mile a minute and for the first time in forever he didn’t feel overwhelmed by the crushing thoughts in his own mind. 

\--

Aaron didn’t want to leave the other man, but he knew he would be waking up soon and didn’t want to break the one rule had set in place. So, he stayed for as long as he could, wrapping himself around the younger man as he drifted off into his own little world. He tended to his body and made sure he was going to be safe before leaving. Leaving him a bottle of water as well, for when he properly came too. 

He exited the room through another door. Sitting himself down into the chair and taking a breath. The other man had been so beautifully responsive that Aaron couldn’t believe he had been lucky enough to find someone like that. He had narrowed it down to him because he had been looking for a sub that he could work with on a long term basis and the hope was that in the future they could be honest with each other about who they were, until then Aaron was content with not knowing the younger man’s face. For now, at least. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think! I love comments and feedback - the good the bad and the ugly!


	4. D - Delusional Aaron

Genre: Smut.

Warnings/Triggers: Drugs

Prompt by: criminalmindss312and309

When they agreed to work on the case sent in NYPD they never expected the end result to be their boss getting dosed with some drug that made him make several attempts to disrobe nearly all members of their team. If it wasn’t the fact that Spencer knew he had been drugged and wasn’t in his right mind he might have been more than a little pissed off that his lover was doing such things. 

“Look Spence.” The younger agent looked across to the blonde standing beside them. They were observing Aaron through the tinted glass of the interrogation room they had confined him into. “I know the pair of you would have liked to tell us in your own time that you’re dating, and that you are probably wondering how we know - but let’s just say neither of you are very good at being secretive or subtle - but in this moment you need to do something about that.” With a flourish she waved at Aaron banging against the glass. “You know the only way to help is to get it to pass out the system and apparently that is best done through exercise, now I don’t see the boss doing star jumps do you?”

The blush crept across the younger man’s cheeks. He could not believe that this conversation was happening, but he was thankful that it was JJ and not Morgan or Rossi, that would have just been the worst. He swallowed thickly and opened his mouth to answer but no words came out. 

“This can’t be the easiest situation, I get that, but it seems you’re the only one that can help out in this situation and whether we like it or not, he’s in pain that drug was designed to act as cupid - he’s going out of his mind, you also know what happens if they can’t burn the drug of quickly enough.” JJ informed him, keeping it as professional as she could. She knew what she was doing, she was playing with his rational mind and making it seem like this was a situation of a friend helping a friend and not between lovers who had been caught, one with their pants nearly down. 

“I know, I know.” Spencer answered, rubbing a hand over his face in frustration. He knew what needed to happen, because the last thing they wanted was for Aaron to go into cardiac arrest, the likelihood was that damage had already been caused to his heart with how long the drug had been in his body without them noticing. “Not here, I can’t and he would hate that - It’s got to be somewhere private.” 

“It’s already been sorted, we’ve got a car outside and it’s going to take you hotel down the road.” JJ answered, everything was so efficient with her, Spencer was thankful. “I’ll be driving.”

“Okay, okay - let’s do this.” Any other time the younger man would have jumped at the chance to jump his boss, but he just wished the circumstances were different. He was also glad it was the blonde taking them, he knew what was likely to start happening in the car and it was a little less embarrassing with the woman. 

JJ left and Spencer took one last breath before pulling open the door to the interrogation room. “Aaron?” Spencer called out his name and the man instantly appeared. “We’re heading out, I’m going to help you okay?”

“It’s hurt Spence, it feels like I’m crawling out of skin, it feels like it’s on fire.” Spencer could hear the desperation in his voice, the pain and the panic. That pulled deeply at Spencer, the last thing he wanted was for the man he loved to be in pain. 

“I know baby, we’re going to get through this together, alright?” 

“Okay, yeah okay.” There seemed to be a moment of clarity for Aaron, he was able to push past the base desires the drug was inducing and make it to the SUV without attempting to get into Spencer’s pants. Spencer had been grateful that the rest of the team had cleared everyone out so they could get out with eyes on them, without people staring and judging and wondering what the hell was happening. They climbed into the back of the SUV and JJ sped off, sirens blaring around them as they hit the New York streets. 

The touches started out small, desperate, but small. Aaron’s hand grasped at his own, it was tight and bone braking. He was holding on for dear life. Then he was curling into Spencer’s side, tucking his face against his throat. Lips then began to press searching kisses against his skin. Teeth bit and scraped against Spencer’s skin and he did his best to bite back the gasps and moans wanting to fall from his own lips. Spencer felt somewhat guilty for feeling pleasure when Aaron was going through what he was. He shouldn’t be taking pleasure surely? This was happening because the man he loved had been drugged and was now going through torment because of it. 

“We’re here.” JJ’s voice broke the silence and when Spencer looked out the window he could see that they were in an underground parking structure. “Emily is waiting at the lift, she’ll take you up.” JJ answered, looking in the rear view mirror at them. “You’ve got this Spence, it will be fine.”

“Yup, thanks JJ.” That was all Spencer could say before Aaron, apparently understanding what was happening, was dragging them out the SUV towards the lift. True to her word, Emily was waiting for them, doors open and soft smiles. They piled inside and Aaron instantly had Spencer pinned against the back wall. His hands were attempting to pull the tucked in shirt free so he could get his hands under. They flew up the floors, Spencer wondered why they didn’t stop once, and made a mental note to ask later. 

They stopped and the doors opened into a suite, damn, they had spent some money for them to step into a suit like this. Aaron was too distracted with trying to get Spencer’s shirt off to notice they had arrived. “Baby, we gotta move.” His tone was gentle and his hands gripped at Aaron’s hips pushing him back. Aaron got the message and brushed past Emily without acknowledgment and dragged Spencer behind him by the front of his shirt. Spencer barely had time to grab the bag that Emily held out as he passed. The moment the list doors shut behind them, Aaron attacked Spencer. 

The momentum threw them over the back of the couch and into the wide seating area. Their blow cushioned. Aaron’s mouth was on Spencer’s, harsh kisses. Teeth biting and tongues clashing against lips and his own tongue. It was brutal and bruising and Spencer fell into it with a moan. Shit. It was everything he wanted. As the kiss broke and reignited, hands pulled at his clothes. He heard them tearing under the harsh grip and he didn’t mind in the slightest. They were pulled from his body and Spencer groaned under the touch as the kiss broke and Aaron began to trace his lips across his pale skin. He marked his throat, sucking deeply to draw the blood to the surface and leave a bruise, he did this multiple times across Spencer’s torso. 

When his lips wrapped around his nipple, teeth worrying the point, Spencer thrust his hips upwards. Pushing them against the straining erection that was encased in Aaron’s pants. He was so hard it was beginning to hurt. He never thought he would love the feeling of being manhandled, his body being controlled and used for pleasure. It still worried him that he was enjoying this so much, the situation not being ideal. However, it was something he certainly hoped they could explore for the future. 

“Spence.” He heard the gasp of his name. Felt the vibrations against his skin as it was uttered. He looked down at his body and saw the pained look Aaron was giving him. “Need you, need you to -” Aaron looked down, his hand pressing against his own hardened cock. Spencer understood and pushed back against the older man, giving him the picture he needed to move. Once he did and was sitting on the couch, Spencer pulled at his slacks. Pulling them down his legs, along with the boxer shorts he wore underneath. His cock sprang free, hard and the head purple and leaking precum. It was a beautiful sight. So strong and powerful, even with the look of pure desperation wracked on his face. Spencer took the length in hand and slicked his palm with the pre-cum leaking, easing the path. 

Aaron bucked in his grasp, moaning deeply, Spencer’s name rolling off his lips. The younger man did it again and then this time added his mouth to the combination. Wrapping his lips around the purple head and sucking deeply, flicking his tongue across the slit. Aaron exploded immediately, pouring cum into Spencer’s mouth. He lapped at it greedily. Drinking him down and pumping every last drop he could from the erect length. When he looked up, he saw his lover’s face. It was beet red, eyes screwed shut and mouth wide. Breath caught his chest and the pleasure and release finally eased. He sucked in a deep breath, eyes finally opening and looking down. 

“Fuck. Fuck.” The words fell with panting breaths and Spencer sat back on his heels with a smug smile. He wiped at his mouth with his thumb, catching the drop of cum that was on his lip and then licking it away. When they both looked back down at Aaron’s erection he was still hard, which wasn’t uncommon, but harder than either of them had seen especially after already cumming once. “What is this doing to my body?” The older agent asked. 

“Lay man’s terms? Basically it makes you want to fuck everyone and anyone.” Spencer answered with a grim smile. “You have to burn it out of your system, but it screws with your hormonal drive and results in this.” Spencer finished flicking his hand towards the erection in front of him. 

“Any other time, excellent - but this drug sucks.” Aaron groaned, throwing his head back against the couch. He then started to shift, the muscles in his thighs tightening and shifting, when he lifted his head again his pupils were blown wide again. “It’s coming again.” Aaron breathed focusing on Spencer with a look that couldn’t be broken even if he wanted too. 

“I’m right here.” Spencer breathed offering his hands to the older man. Aaron moved from the couch, crawling against his lover and sinking his fingers into the lighter curlers. He pulled at the roots, pulling his head back and then mouthing at the creamy column of the throat. One hand detached and moved south, skating across skin until it reached a belt buckle and started pulling. He wretched the metal buckle free, with little finesse and then popped the button to his own pants, pushing a hand inside. 

Spencer yelped at the rough touch, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as calloused fingers wrapped around his hard cock. Aaron held onto him, only pulling his hand free to spit into his palm and take hold of his partner’s cock once more. Once the movement was slicked, he pumped hard. There was no prelude, no gentle touches. It was fast and rough and Spencer came furiously, coating the hand and the insides of his shorts like a horny teen. Gasping for breath and with no break, he was pushed back onto the floor. Aaron yanking his pants down and throwing them into another part of the room. 

A hot wet mouth wrapped around his softening cock, licking him clean and sucking the growing oversensitive head. Spencer attempted to push Aaron away, writhing on the floor at the simulation and failing to get the other away. He was begging readily, it was too much and his body was tense. He could feel himself growing hard again at the stimulation once more and finally Aaron pulled back. Lips red and chest heaving. “You’re so fucking pretty.” Aaron moaned palming at the prone body in front of him. “Such a pretty boy.” He breathed mouthing his way back up. 

“I’m going to fuck you. Again and again.” Spencer shuddered at the hushed tone pressed against his ear, body shuddering beneath the others. The tone was seductive, breathy and oh so final. Spencer nodded and without so much as a breath he was flipped onto his front. “Lube?” Spencer was surprised Aaron remembered such a thing, but then when he really thought about it, it didn’t surprise him. The other man had always been conscious of such things, and would never intentionally cause Spencer pain. 

“Check the bag.” He felt Aaron move away, the burning heat of his body gone only to be back again in moments. Hands gripped his hips, lifting them to get Spencer to do as he was told. Spencer moved into position. Face pressed against the floor and his ass in the air. Aaron’s mouth was on his instantly, tongue flicking and pressing against the ring of muscle. Demanding entry. 

Spencer moaned, pushing back and relaxing under the insistent muscle. He felt Aaron push inside and the slick heat wet his insides. He was in heaven and it continued for longer than he imagined, then it was a slicked finger easing inside, stretching him. He only got the brief moment of one before a second was added and a burning sensation increased. He gasped and writhed against the touch, seeking comfort instead of the sensation. Then it eased and insisten fingers pushed against his prostate sending sparks of pleasure throughout his body. A third finger caused his cock to embarrassingly jump and leak pre-cum against the fluffy cream carpets. 

The fingers were pulled free and the wide head of a cock was pressed against him instead. Spencer whined greedily as Aaron teased him with it. Then in one full push he was inside. Spencer rocked forward, hands searching for anything to grip onto. It was both pain and pleasure, wrapped into one and teasing him into submission. Christ. Aaron only gave him a moment to adjust before he was pulling out and thrusting back inside. Rocking Spencer forward each time. He fucked him ruthlessly. Gripping his hips with a bruising strength and rutting against him with a desperation Spencer had never seen before. 

The younger man reached under himself and took his cock in hand, still wet from earlier, he pumped himself in sync with Aaron’s thrusts. That was hitting that perfect spot each time. Two more trusts and Spencer was shooting his load across the carpet, shaking and gasping at the sensations battling through his body. Aaron wasn’t far behind and finished inside his younger lover. He had lent over Spencer and bit down at his shoulder at the same time. 

They both took a moment to catch their breath, bodies shaking and weak and they collapsed in a heap to the floor. Spencer felt the need to sleep pull at him, and he curled against Aaron. Holding him tightly. It seemed for now the need to fuck had lulled, enough that they might be able to get some rest if it hit again. 

It did hit again, and again and then for a third and final time through the night. When the men woke in the morning, bruises scattered both their bodies. Spencer’s held the majority, some in the shape of fingers and others clearly from a mouth that had sucked with desperation. Aaron had attempted apologies, begging for forgiveness for what he had done. Spencer had only silenced the man he loved with a gentle kiss and hushed words of love. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I wrote this one embarrassingly fast. I also took a lot of creative license, but then why the hell not!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed?! Comments and love welcome <3
> 
> Oh, this Chapter is also dedicated to the wonderful Criminalmindss312and309 who provided the prompt for this bad boy


	5. E - Expert Touch

Genre: Fluff, slightly teenish but not much

Warnings/Triggers: None I think??

Aaron liked to touch, even if it was the simplest of touches. However, every touch had Spencer’s body burning. The casual touch of his hand at the base of his spine as he followed him through a room. Or the simple touch of hands as they passed by each other. Even the times that they were together in the privacy of one of their homes, Aaron always seemed to have his hands on Spencer. It didn’t matter if they were curled up on the couch watching a movie, or one of them was cooking in the kitchen. A part of Aaron was normally pressed against Spencer. He had grown so accustomed to it, that he had begun to hate being at work as it meant that the touches became less frequent and less intimate.

Though, the more Spencer began to think about it and recall, Aaron was touching him more and more while at work. Whether it was at the bureau or while they were out on a case. The touches were becoming more frequent and more intimate. Not that the younger man minded, however his concern was that the team would begin to notice and they would start to wonder and that might not have been better, than just being forthright and telling them themselves. 

The first time Spencer can recall noticing the touches becoming more. Was when Aaron lent over him at his desk, normally that would not involve any touching or if it did, it was a hand to the shoulder as he walked away. Something that could be deemed professional. But today, he was dragging his fingers across the back of Spencer’s neck, making the small hairs stand on end. It was making it more and more increasingly difficult to focus and give the information that the man was asking for. 

He felt the calloused fingertips play with the curls of hair at the base of his neck. Winding them around his fingers and then releasing to do it all over again. It sent shivers through Spencer’s body, a casual yet intimate touch that didn’t normally happen while sitting in the bullpen at work. He was also lent a lot closer than normal, to the point Spencer could feel his breath against his ear. It was doing nothing for his concentration. 

The next time was while they were sitting on the jet heading out to a case. Spencer had sat next to the older man and while everyone was reviewing the casefiles at their own pace, the younger man felt the hand of his boss on his thigh. It startled him initially, this did not happen. They had both been certain of the fact that this sort of thing did not happen while working. 

At first it just sat there, resting against the slender thigh. A warm presence that Spencer enjoyed, even if the confusion rattled through his mind. Spencer had looked at Aaron and found that he was still engrossed in the casefile in his other hand. So that’s what he went back to doing, reading the notes and reviewing the information so that they could hit the ground running. However after a while the fingers started to stretch and scrape against his thigh. The touch instantly went to places that were not appropriate for such a public location. Yet, he didn’t stop it and the hand kept moving, rubbing and blunt nails scratching against his thigh. It was probably the most distracting thing in the world, especially when his mind began associating it with highly sexual things that were not helping the erection currently growing in his pants. Spencer fidgeted under the touch, and when he looked over at Aaron again, he saw the smirk curling at his lips. 

The third time, and the final time before Spencer confronted Aaron about what the hell he was doing, was a casual afternoon out with the team and their kids. The team weren’t aware of anything happening with their boss and colleague. So while afternoons like this were torture, because they couldn’t be together in that sense - they were still fun. Today was a trip to the zoo, it had been JJ’s turn to pick the outing and so that had automatically been given to Henry. Spencer had a weakness for the zoo, it was an outing he loved and an opportunity to share his knowledge with Henry and Jack who asked questions a mile a minute. 

They were in the process of moving onto the next exhibit, the group forming a line of the pairings they had fallen into with the young boys running up in front with their ‘uncle’ Derek chasing them apparently wanting to feed them to the lions they were going to visit. 

Spencer brought up the back with Aaron walking beside him. They grew closure together as they walked, until they were brushing shoulders as they moved. That was okay, Spencer was happy with that, as it meant they were close but it wouldn’t be anything to read into if the team was to turn back and look at them. Then out of nowhere, he felt a hand slip into the back pocket of the dark jeans he was wearing. He jumped initially, darting a sharp and questioning look towards his lover and then another to their teammates who were still oblivious to what was happening. “What are you doing?” Spencer whispered trying to pull away, but was firmly held in place by the pinch to his backside. “What if they see?” He added smacking Aaron on the chest with the back of his hand for the sharp pinch, though there was a small smile on his lips.

“Let them see, I’m not worried are you?” Aaron answered by pulling him closure they were practically fused together at the hip. Spencer was dumbstruck, he didn’t know what to say. He had obviously considered telling the team at some point, Spencer could see his future with the older man and his son and it wasn’t like they could keep it secret for the rest of their lives. Though, he had always imagined sitting them down and telling them, professionally. Not, having them see their boss groping at his subordinate. 

“Is that what this is?” Spencer questioned, a narrowed look creasing his features, realization finally dawning on him. “All this touching? Is this you trying to tell the team without actually having to tell them?” Spencer questioned, again trying to pull away from the older man. He wanted to tell the team, but there had to be a better way. “Also, shouldn’t I get a say in when we tell the team as well?” 

“Of course, are you happy telling them that we’re together?” Aaron asked, an amused expression lighting his eyes as he stared back at Spencer. The hand in his back pocket, firmly holding on and refusing to let go. 

“Of course, we can plan a time and place to tell them - now would you let me go?”

Instead, Aaron pulled them both to a stop, or more like, dragging the younger agent back by his pocket. Spencer stumbled and was caught in the strong arms of his lover as they wrapped around him. He was about to protest before his mouth was captured and he was drawn into a deep and luscious kiss. Spencer immediately gave in, reservations forgotten the moment their lips connected. The kiss was completely and utterly inappropriate for their setting. It was messy and fast. Tongues and teeth biting and battling against one another.

They were drawn out of the kiss by the whooping and screeching of their friends. The screeching being Penelope, of course. When Spencer pulled away, a deep scarlet blush creeping across his face, he refocused on them. Then Spencer watched as the team began to exchange money between them, which only caused his mouth to drop and a loud startling laugh to fall from Aaron’s. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and love always welcome!
> 
> Also, many many apologies for the delay! I am one of those lucky people currently working for the NHS as a nurse, which means I'm pulling crazy hours due to what is happening! I do my best to get updates done as soon as I can, but it could be spotty at the moment, sorry :(
> 
> Oh, I'm also going to be working on 'D' now, I've had some fabulous suggestions come in, so thank you!!


	6. F - Forever, I do

Genre: fluff fluff fluff

Warnings/Triggers: none

New Orleans had been everything Spencer could have dreamed off. He hadn’t intended to ask the man he loved to marry him, it had just happened in the moment. Caught up and wrapped up in each other's arms Aaron had said yes and Spencer felt like his whole world was changing for the better. That had been nearly two years ago now, and two failed wedding attempts later they were finally walking down the aisle. 

Spencer looked at himself in the full length mirror, he still looked too pale, to many gangly limbs and his hair just wasn’t sitting right. “You look fine.” Spencer's dearest and closest friend stood behind him, watching him fondly with that motherly sort of look. JJ walked up behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist and rested her head against his shoulder as she watched them both in the mirror. “I still can’t believe we’re really here, I expected this time to fall to pieces as well.” She laughed squeezing his hip. 

“I know, I didn’t want to get my hopes up, but -” Spencer grinned at the unsaid words, they were finally doing it. “Are you sure I look okay?” JJ stepped away and turned him to face her. She fiddled with the black and white polka dot bow tie and pulled at the lapels of his jacket. 

“You look perfect, Hotch is a very lucky man.” JJ answered, her eyes welling up with unshed tears. Spencer’s smile was bright and content. He took JJ’s hands in his own and pulled her into a strong hug. 

“Thank you for standing with me today JJ” The younger man breathed, tucking his face into the crook of her neck. “Thank you for everything, thank you for finding me and making sure I got here today.” Spencer could feel his own emotion riding up and he bit back his own tears as they threatened to fall. He would be crying enough later he knew that much, he was the emotional one it seemed after all. 

“Nothing to thank me for, your mother would have killed me if I let you die without marrying first though, so it was incentive enough.” JJ laughed pulling back and pinching at the man’s cheeks. “She can be a very scary lady.” Spencer could only laugh in agreement, she was pretty scary when she wanted to be. 

“You ready?” JJ asked, grinning widely and stepping back to take a look at her handy work. Spencer nodded and took the offered hand. They walked together towards the hall they had picked as their venue, a venue that was currently filled with all their loved ones and friends. People from their past, present and hopefully future. 

In planning their big day they didn’t want to have one standing at the end and the other walking down the aisle to them. They wanted to walk in together, but still with the people they loved walking with them. For Spencer, that had been JJ, he had asked his mother, but she had politely refused and said she would rather be sat down at the front. For Aaron he was walking with Jack and it had been the best thing in the world seeing the boys excitement over being asked to be his Dad’s best man. 

They came in from either side of the room and walked around the edges to meet at the front in front of their friends and family. The smiles on each of their faces were wide and bright and all the nervous that Spencer had been feeling, vanished. Just like that. The priest leading the service welcomed them and started the ceremony. When it came to them reciting their vows Spencer went first. 

“I never thought I would be doing this, standing in front of someone that I loved agreeing to marry them and spend the rest of my life beside them. However, when I met you Aaron Hotchner, I knew something was different. I could picture my life with you and our son -” Spencer paused and looked towards a beaming Jack. “I can picture so many more happy memories that It makes my heart swell and feel like it’s going to overflow. I can’t picture not spending the rest of my life at your side.” Spencer could feel the emotion filling his throat. It was thick and made it difficult to talk, Aaron saw and reached out to take his hand. Spencer clasped it tightly. “You, both, are the best things that could have ever happened to me and I can’t wait to spend forever at your sides.” Spencer took the ring that JJ held out to him, he then took his husband to be’s left hand and slid the ring onto his finger. 

Then it was Aaron’s turn and Spencer was really hoping that it wouldn’t make him cry because the last thing he wanted was to cry, even if everyone cried at weddings. “After Haley I never thought there would be anyone else, that I would spend the rest of my days with Jack, and I was okay with that. Then I got to know you in a whole other light and I realized I didn’t want to spend the rest of my life just with my son, sorry bud” Everyone laughed and Aaron ruffled his son’s hair. “I came to realize, the more I got to know you, that I wanted to spend my life with you, I want to grow old with you, I want to watch our grandkids running around long after we’ve retired and can barely move anymore because of what we’ve been put through.” The smile was cheeky and Spencer couldn’t help but smile and laugh alongside him. “Forever sounds perfect, and I don’t want anything more.” They watched for a moment as Jack fiddled with getting the ring out of his pocket and then produced it with a ‘aha’ and handed it to his father. Aaron took Spencer’s hand and slid the ring onto his finger. 

“I now pronounce you husband and husband.” The priest finished, smiled broadly at the pair. “You now may kiss.” 

It felt like slow motion as they moved together, Aaron took Spencer’s face between his hands and drew him close. A heartbeat happening before they pressed their lips together and fell into one another and their future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, comments and love always welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> So! That was the first of 27? Let's see how I get on with getting these posted in a timely manner! Let me know what you think, feedback is always welcome :)


End file.
